


Moment présent

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [358]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst and Feels, Fluff and Angst, Footvent day 11, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Unrequited Love, rr, wattpad
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21754195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Ben ressent des choses qu'il n'arrive pas à avouer.
Relationships: Ben Davies/Christian Eriksen
Series: FootballShot [358]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 1





	Moment présent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thirev](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirev/gifts).



Moment présent

  
Ben ressent des choses pour Christian, c'est sûrement une mauvaise chose, ils sont coéquipiers et jouent pour Tottenham, alors il doit rester concentré en toutes circonstances, mais même si son salaire dépend de ses capacités, il ne peut vraiment pas s'empêcher de l'aimer. Son esprit est décousu quand il pense à Eriksen, il n'avait jamais dû commencer à l'aimer, il le sait, mais il se rassure en se disant que personne n'est au courant, alors comme ça aucun de ses amis ne peut s'apitoyer sur son sort. Il a juste une seule question à poser à Christian pour être sûr qu'un jour il arriverait peut-être à lui avouer : 'Est-ce que tu pars Christian ?' Ben n'arrivera sûrement jamais à lui demander, il a trop peur que la réponse soit affirmative pour la lui poser... Ben se retrouve seul en face à face avec Christian un jour, il n'y a rien pour les déranger, c'est peut-être pour le mieux, le rougissement de son visage doit être visible malheureusement...

  
''Christian, je peux te poser une question ?'' Ben lui demande alors qu'il peut entendre son cœur battre dans sa poitrine, son sang circulant plus vite dans ses veines, c'est le grand moment seigneur

''Vas-y Ben.''

''Eh bien... Je...'' Son rougissement s'accentue alors que sa gorge se comprime

''Hm ?''

''Non, rien, désolé...''

  
Ben baisse la tête avant de partir, ce n'est pas le bon moment, il ne peut pas lui demander, il n'en a pas la force, il doit profiter de sa présence tant qu'il est encore là et ne plus se concentrer sur l'avenir de l'attaquant... Putain, il est ridicule... Il ne devrait vraiment pas l'aimer...

  
Fin


End file.
